


Treasure

by Independence1776



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir find something Elrond doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Week Two of 2010's B2MeM, using the prompt: "Look out a window. Write down four observations (e.g., the time of day, the weather, the scenery, types of activity). Set a story, poem, or artwork in a place that shares those observations. (You may replace your observations with those more appropriate to the text, such as replacing 'lots of horse-drawn wagons' for 'lots of cars.')"

Elrond leaned against the wet wooden fence and grimaced as water soaked through his shirt. “This is all your fault.”  
  
“They’re your sons, too. And  _I_  wasn’t the one who told them campfire stories.”  
  
He looked over the distant hills covered in bare trees, and finally spotted his sons on the far side of the field. Covered in mud, as could only be expected from two boys who had tried to look for buried treasure just after a rainstorm ended. But at least they were safe.  
  
They finally reached their parents, both grinning. Elrohir said, “Look what we found!”  
  
Elladan opened his hands to show them a decaying leather purse and then emptied it partly. Gold coins spilled into his palm. “You were right!”  
  
Elrond’s mouth dropped open as Celebrían laughed in delight. She kissed her sons’ foreheads. “Give it to your father-- you will beg a bath from our hosts.”  
  
The twins nodded and Elladan handed the purse to his father once he’d refilled it. Celebrían chivied them into the house they’d taken shelter in when the storm had broken yesterday afternoon. For what was supposed to be a simple camping trip about the lands surrounding Imladris, it had turned out to be far from. Elrond had the feeling this wouldn’t be the last weird incident to happen in the next two weeks. It certainly hadn’t been the first.


End file.
